


Good Jedi Follow Orders (and get rewards)

by Serial_Comma_Abuser



Series: Tales from the Vox Server [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, enjoy, fox gets horny for quinlan following orders, it's just sin ok, there's literally nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Comma_Abuser/pseuds/Serial_Comma_Abuser
Summary: Quinlan followed orders for once on a mission. Fox liked that. A lot.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Tales from the Vox Server [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Good Jedi Follow Orders (and get rewards)

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta....write sin for a canoe of a ship. that you're part of a discord server for. and you steal ideas from. this fic is brought to you by: teeth by 5sos, blindfold by sleeping wolf, and dirty angel by courtney janae. and astroglide lube. always astroglide.

It was a basic mission, Quinlan was surprised that the Guard was even called out for support. However, this type of reward was more than worth the extra hassle of having to navigate through a couple more bodies. Yes, having a lapful of one Commander Fox was certainly worth the trouble.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Quinlan panted as his hands dug into Fox’s hips, “but what brought this on?”

Fox merely dragged his lips down Quinlan’s jaw, biting at the junction between neck and shoulder. He was already down to his blacks, Quinlan in just his pants. Any other questions that Quinlan could’ve had were swallowed down by Fox’s lips, the Commander’s tongue basically down his throat. It wasn’t often that his vixen took charge, so he decided to stop thinking and just let it all happen.

Fox was singleminded in his goal, hands slowly roaming the planes of Quinlan’s exposed chest, going further down and down and down…

“Fuck!” Quinlan swore, hips jerking up as the most tentative of touches was placed on his lower abdomen. Fox had kept him keyed up for the past twenty minutes, rolling his hips just so during their make-out session that had Quinlan hard in mere minutes. Every time he was close to taking control Fox would stop, a murmured ‘no’ the only admonishment but it worked each time. 

Quinlan’s hands slid up from Fox’s hips, going under the top of the regulation blacks, eyes closed as the kiss turned harsh again. Neither of them were going to last long at this rate, and the fun hadn’t even started.

“Bed,” Quinlan groaned out as Fox gave another sharp roll. The Commander nipped at Quinlan’s lower lip before acquiescing. He stripped off his shirt on the way across the small room, raising an eyebrow at Quinlan until the Jedi followed. Fox crushed their lips together again, and Quinlan went easily as he was once more pushed under the other man. Quinlan arched up, fingers curled into Fox’s hair as the Commander’s own hands dipped into his pants and curled around his aching cock. Quinlan’s eyes rolled back, hissing a curse as he grabbed onto every shred of self control he had. Fox, the bastard, had the audacity to smirk down at the Jedi before pulling off their remaining articles of clothing. 

Quinlan almost cried as Fox fisted their cocks together, letting out a choked sound as he surged up to capture Fox’s mouth again. Fox groaned, twisting his wrist slightly in a move that made them both cry out into the kiss. 

“Stay still,” Fox whispered as he leaned over to grab the half-empty bottle of lube from the drawers next to the bed. Quinlan made no move to disobey, Fox was using his Commander Voice which was honestly so hot that every shred of disobedience within Quinlan shrivelled up and died.

He made a move to grab the bottle from Fox, only for his hand to be firmly pushed above his head. Oh, so that was how it was going to be. Quinlan’s other hand went up as well, crossing them in a way that made him look way too relaxed. So, Foxy wanted to give a show. He wasn’t going to stop him. He watched, eyes dark with want, as Fox opened himself up, as the decorated Commander reduced himself to a panting mess of Quinlan’s name.

Finally, finally, Fox slicked up Quinlan’s cock and slowly sank down. Quinlan let out a long moan as he gripped the sheets tightly, the sensations almost sending him over the edge and making this whole thing end way too soon. Fox was in control and all he could do was hang on for the ride. 

Fox stayed still after he was fully seated, a hand splayed on Quinlan’s chest and his head tilted back as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Quinlan took the hand and, after pressing a soft kiss to the palm, starting to lick and suck on the digits. 

Fox twitched, mouth dropping open slightly. “Fuck, Quin,” he whined, slowly starting to grind his hips down before lifting himself up on his knees and starting a slow pace. Quinlan’s free hand stroked Fox’s thigh, his side, and back down again. He squeezed the taut muscle as Fox went back down, letting go of the fingers in his mouth with an obscene noise that made the man above him let out a strangled noise of arousal. 

“You always look so pretty riding me,” Quinlan said, noting how the praise made Fox’s cock jerk. “So good at it, like you were made to take my cock.” Fox stuttered in his movement, letting out a soft noise as he started going faster.

“That’s right, fuck you feel so good Foxy,” Quinlan babbled, “So perfect, so pretty.” Fox flushed at the words, the darkened skin going down to his chest. Quinlan followed the flush with a finger, taking time to rub Fox’s nipples on his way down. Fox gasped and leaned forward, taking Quinlan into a kiss as he continued riding him. The change of angle made it easier for Quinlan to hit perfectly inside him, to let his hips start moving as well. 

Quinlan tugged at Fox’s hair, kissing and sucking marks down his jaw, his neck, leaving dark spots that wouldn’t fade for a while. He bit down on Fox’s left pec, over his heart, pressing his tongue to the mark to soothe it. Fox retaliated by raking his nails down Quinlan’s sides, but that only caused the Jedi to grin up at him. 

Fox could only huff a small laugh as he straightened up, lifting himself up more and slamming down at an increasing pace. Quinlan held on to his hips, fingers potentially leaving bruises as he was driven closer and closer to the edge. It wasn’t going to be much longer at this rate. 

Fox’s cock was leaking steadily between them, and Quinlan gently brushed his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum down the shaft to slick it up. Fox clenched around him with a groan, nails digging into Quinlans’ shoulders as he struggled to keep a rhythm. 

“That’s right, come for me, Foxy,” Quinlan urged, twisting his hand in the way he knew Fox liked. “C’mon, Vixen, wanna see you come. Please, please, fuck, Fox--!” Quinlan’s head fell back, hips pushing up into Fox’s as he came, panting out non-words alongside Fox’s name. 

His grip on Fox’s cock loosened, but as his brain came back online he resumed his stroking. A well-timed tug paired with a thumb pressed to the crown had Fox arching back and covering Quinlan’s hand and chest. He let Fox fuck himself through the orgasm, waiting until the other was bent over him, their foreheads touching before utterly ruining the moment. 

“Message loud and clear, I’ll follow orders more.”

“Dumbass.”


End file.
